1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a ventilating system of a built-in type refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus for taking storage of foods freshly for a long-term period, and is divided into a cabinet with a freezer or a refrigerator chamber for taking storage of foods in frozen or cold storage states, and a refrigerating cycle for cooling the freezer or the refrigerator chamber. The refrigerating cycle is formed of a process of compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation, and repeats the process to refrigerate the freezer or the refrigerator chamber.
Refrigerant compressed in the process of the compression by a compressor discharges heat and is changed to refrigerant having low enthalpy in a condenser, and enters into an evaporator after adiabatic expansion by an expansion valve. The refrigerant being entered into an evaporation valve absorbs heat in a refrigerator chamber through the isothermal expansion process and uses the heat as latent heat.
Furthermore, the condenser discharges heat by exchanging heat with outside air of refrigerator, and the evaporator absorbs heat by exchanging heat with the freezer or the refrigerator chamber in the refrigerator.
A conventional refrigerator is provided at one sidewall of a kitchen or a living room and it is protruded by its size to badly affect on beauty on appearance, and there is also caused a drawback in that practical space use is lowered.
To this end, in these days, there is being requested the development of a built-in refrigerator which one part of a body thereof enters into the wall in or can be provided at the sink. When a refrigerator is provided in a sink, there is a limitation of space needed for inflowing open air to cool the condenser and the compressor. Hence, there is focused a ventilation technology for effectively ventilating the heat generated from the condenser and the compressor.